


Lay Me Down - A Prucan Fanfiction

by EndlessPossibility22



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dissolution of Prussia, Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessPossibility22/pseuds/EndlessPossibility22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia and Canada are deeply in love and their story is that which can move any, follow their relationship through all the good, bad, sad, romantic, and of course comedic times.!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - We will meet again I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided to start writing where people can see! My otp is PruCan, tis why this is PruCan. This story may include sad things as the ship is pretty sad itself, I'm going to try my best and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading this if you are! If anyone ever gets into this seriously and want's to draw art for this I would be ever so great-full! 
> 
>  
> 
> So I also made a playlist for this Fanfiction and it would really help the mood if you listened to it while reading! Here is the link
> 
> https://play.spotify.com/user/1291524611/playlist/2Tqz99NcgQm2lFrfxWTcMu
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again and have a wonderful day. 
> 
> ~EndlessPosibility22

Everything they'd ever worked for was shattered with a single shot that rang out above everything. Gilbert's red eyes now matched the blood stain that was growing on his uniform. His brother let out a scream but it fell on deaf ears as Gilbert couldn't even focus what with all his panic. With a cry of confusion Gilbert fell to his knees, the pain was tearing, ricocheting in rough waves throughout his nerves.

This war was far from over for the world aside from himself, Ludwig tried so hard to reach Gilbert but many things obstructed his path and made his mission impossible. Matthew didn't have a path that was blocked though, he rushed over to the albino, dodging several things that came his way. Gilbert and Matthew were both crying but more tears resided in Matthew's eyes as he dropped next to the man who was quickly dying. "No.. You can't die.. Gil please..!"

The war still raged on around them, loud, and terrifying, but for them time stood still and none of that was noticed anymore. "Birdie, I can't.. I can't breath anymore." Matthew's heart was breaking even further and his tears ran down his cheeks, his sobs made no noise though.

"Your.. Your the only one who noticed me.. for me! I.. I've.. I still need you!!" he screamed.  
Gilbert's face also insisted that his heart was breaking as well. Blood still poured from the wound on his chest that he had suffered, Matthew pulled him close and picked him up. Gilbert was doing his best to help but Matthew was capable.

Matthew held the other and started to make his way to the medical tent on the side of the battle field, obstructions or not Matthew was determined to save Gilbert.  
"I.. I love you birdie.. I'll always.. Remember you.." Gilbert said though it was a struggle to form the words. "Don't say it like that! Your.. Your.. Going to live.!.. I love you too.."  
Matthew said hauling the other just a few more feet waiting between him and the medic tent. Shots still rang out loudly on the battlefield, unfortunately as bullets came their way, Matthew and Gilbert realized that they weren't excused from the war just because Gilbert was dying. Gilbert threw himself out of his protectors arms in a desperate attempt to save the him.

"No! No!!! No god why!??!" Matthew screamed falling to his knees once more by the dead man. He cried until the war had ended. This relationship had always been built on love, loyalty, trust, and selflessness

and this was proven true until the last moment they held together.


	2. Chapter One ~ Our Beginning

Eight years before the war the two had first actually met at a Valentines party that was hosted by a mutual friend. Gilbert was the only one Matthew conversed with and he'd never regret that. The boy with red eyes paid him attention he'd never known prior to this. Gilbert, the loud, obnoxious, self-centered, bragger wasn't so loud or obnoxious. Gilbert in turn realized that Matthew wasn't so boring, forgettable, or lame as he'd been told by some other nations whom knew Matthew. The two conversed into the morning hours. They exchanged numbers and kept in contact, they of course had to meet at a few more parties and things of that nature to notice the spark they held. Let's go back to the moment they found their spark and follow them until their last moments together.

The two had worked together prior to formally meeting, at world conferences seeing as they were nations. Gilbert sat in the conference as everyone else talked about something most likely important, he wasn't really focused on the wondrous happenings of the world currently.  
He stared down the Canadian sitting across the room, his red eyes fixated on Matthews face. Matthew didn't catch on quickly, but by the time he did he turned away with a blush covering his cheeks. The conference went like this, it had gone like this for the past couple times too (Gil stealing glimpses or downright staring at Matthew and Matthew catching the other in the act.)

When the meeting finally did conclude, Gilbert made his way over to Matthew and began to talk without Matthew even giving him notice. "If you're not, like, busy, we should totally meet for lunch before heading home?" Gilbert questioned while helping the other with his papers and info books.  
"Uh- Yeah, sure?." Matthew shrugged at the suggestion. Gilbert took mental note of Matthews scent as they walked out of the room into the large hallway. Today was the day Gilbert wanted to make his first actually romantic move on the other.

"You smell like syrup, it's really awesome." Gilbert commented and Matthew nodded responding "My soap smells like maple syrup, I love it, thank you." Their footsteps became rather synchronized as they walked. "Your welcome!.. Your brother is really loud and from observation you're mostly quiet, is this how things were when you were young?"  
Gilbert had already asked this question beforehand two months ago. Matthew still answered politely as he did the first time " Yeah! It's pretty much been this way since I can remember." Matthew laughed nervously and soon found a question he too could ask. "Has your brother always been the strict one, or?.."

Gilbert shook his head yes and said " I've always been the fun one!" The two dissolved into laughs at Gilbert's humor. "I bet" Matthew said when the laughing concluded.  
They eventually decided where to meet for lunch by the time they were out to the parking lot. They split off to their own cars and began the short drive. On the way there was a mix of emotions, Gilbert was excited thinking about finally telling Matt how he felt. On the other hand Matthew was caught up in thought about the whole thing, to him this was just a normal occasion, little did he know.

When Gilbert met the other at the door's he of course held them open for Matthew before following him. As soon as they got seated the small talk was back. "So how have you been Mattie?" Gilbert asked softly and observantly as he drew a bird on a napkin with the word 'awesome' written on the side. "I've been pretty good I guess, I mean I really wish people would stop getting me and Alfred confused as the same person. It's really tiring and kind of rude.."

Gilbert looked up from his art to look at the other and tilted his head. "Mattie you're nowhere near as annoying as Alfred.. Your way cuter too."  
Matthew's blush was back as he tried to make words that properly responded to this. "W-well thank you.. I think your awesomer than Germany by the way.. If it helps anything." Gilbert gave a wide grin "I'm glad that you have finally realized this though it has always been the truth."

They ordered their drinks and Gilbert wanted to keep pressing the issue, he wanted to know if Matthew saw this relationship going into a romantic light. "So how have you been?" Matthew asked after the waitress left. "I'm awesome as always, I've just been trying to get a date with this really cute guy and it finally worked." Matthew looked confused as his blush darkened.

The waitress came to interrupt "Here are your drinks." She set them down. "And are you guys ready to order?" Gilbert ordered something that Matthew had no idea what it was, Matthew ordered pancakes though, as always.

Their conversation continued as the waitress walked away. "Gil, what did you mean by that?" Matthew was shocked, was Gilbert talking about him?  
"I think your cute and-" Matthew interrupted "So this is a date?!?"

Gilbert shrugged "If that's what you want it to be." Matthew felt heat light up his face again. "I-I'm.. I'm...." He paused and looked at the other with a smile on his face. "I'm okay with that."


	3. Chapter two ~ Do you feel it?

Gilbert's face lit up with a wide grin. Matthew maintained a polite smile. The two continued talking over lunch, they discussed matters of their normal lives such as their families and their recent happenings.  
Gilbert didn't press the romance light anymore until they were leaving. He hugged Matthew and said "What are my chances?" Matthew cocked his head as Gilbert stepped away from the hug. "Your chances?" He questioned softly.  
"Of getting to go on another date with you?.." Matthew gave a slight giggle. "Eh, well I think they are very high." Gilbert went home that night and truly thought about himself and Matthew. Gilbert was normally a person who dated just to be able to say he was dating, but this date with Matthew was amazing, he now clearly felt the spark igniting in his heart. It made him honestly re-think his ways.  
Matthew went home and thought about Gilbert and him as well. Matthew was usually shy and secluded by choice, but Gilbert was becoming someone he could let his walls down around. Matthew was really hoping that Gilbert didn't just see him as a conquest.  
The next time the two met out it was for Francis' annual Valentines Day party nearly a week and a half later. Matthew and Gilbert sat on the same couch they had a year prior. Matthew, much to Gilbert's surprise, had made him a Valentine. Gilbert wouldn't admit it to anyone but he cherished that card more than anything.  
"Thank you so much" murmured Gilbert, while reading the red heart shaped card. Gilbert was flattered. "Your welcome." Matthew was still really nervous about this whole thing. His last romantic relationship was almost two years ago. When Gilbert hugged him though, his welled up nervousness suddenly went away.  
"I'm really glad that you asked me on that date... I wanted to ask you beforehand but I always got too nervous or scared that you didn't feel the same way and I chickened out." Matthew said while still wrapped in Gilbert's arms.  
"It was my pleasure!" Gilbert replied. The two joined in the games this year (unlike last). Matthew didn't often drink, in fact it was rare to even catch him sipping wine at parties but this night he wanted to. Gilbert quickly agreed to drive the blond home. Gilbert and Matthew were the life of the party that year.  
Time flew and before they knew it Gilbert's car was pulled up in Matthews driveway. The two were both fairly tired which was only expected because it was nearly four A.M and it was still pitch black out. The stars, the lights on Matthews porch, and Gilbert's head lights were the only things illuminating the night.  
"Gil..?"  
"Yes, Matthew?"  
"I hope you feel it too.."  
"Hmmm?"  
"The spark."  
Gilbert processed this and smiled at the pulling in his heart. "Ja, Ja I feel it."  
"Good because I kind of really think I like you, and it's all happening so quickly.. But I like it"  
Gilbert snickered, "You're just drunk!" he joked.-  
"I'm not even drunk!" Matthew said in a joking manner as well. "But seriously Gil, I had a fun time tonight.. And on our date.. Thank you for everything. I'll call you tomorrow ok?" Matthew left a small almost, not even there, kiss on Gilbert's pale cheek before thanking him once more and bidding goodbyes. He then got out of the car and retreated into the night and up the porch to his house.  
Gilbert was left with a smile and the scent of the boy who felt the spark they so obviously shared.


	4. Chapter Three~ Seeking Advice

Matthew went straight to bed but Gilbert upon getting home, re-read the card Matthew had made him and lay tossing and turning questioning himself internally. How long did he have to wait to see Matthew without seeming desperate, was Matthew drunk and that was why he admitted to the spark and kissed his cheek? Did Matthew really want to pursue something? Gilbert fell asleep after several more questions among this nature.  
Gilbert didn't wake up until two P.M and he was happy to see a text from Matthew received at noon 'Just so you know, I honestly wasn't drunk. I meant what I said." Gilbert smiled at the text. "Mattie your becoming awfully romantic.. I like it." Gilbert said aloud and then texted Matthew back 'Good, I'm glad.'  
Gilbert went out to hang out with his best friend Antonio that day. Antonio had been dating a guy, for a while now, Antonio had crushed on the guy for a very long time before asking him out. Gilbert saw this as an opportune time to seek advice from Antonio, and boy was he more than happy to help.  
"So Gilbert, you've known him for a year?"  
"Yeah, yesterday made it exactly a year."  
"Then its not too soon! You've waited a nice amount of time! A year can teach you a lot about somebody.. Lovi and I had known each other since he was little though.. But it wasn't romantic back then. A year is surely good enough though, but Gil? What happened to your habit? A new person every month? You've never asked me advice before.. You aren't seriously in love are you?" Antonio was surprised because Gilbert had NEVER wanted to be with someone this much.  
Gilbert nodded. "I feel so different around him. He gives me something I never even knew I was missing. I'm beginning to wish he and I would've actually started talking further back so I would seem less desperate by wanting to just spend all this time with him. It's like a drug, I went on two dated with him and I really just am constantly thinking of him after two little minor dates. One wasn't even a real date! It was a party!"  
"Si, I do know what you are feeling Gilbert! I felt like that over Lovi before we got together."  
"I mean I've been with people before but it never filled the void in my heart that I need it to.. I've always just dated to be able to say I'm not alone but Matthew makes me want and need to be with him.."  
"Gil, I'm just telling you, wait to do the do until you're sure he's good for you." Gilbert made himself gag jokingly.  
"Antonio Fernandez!! I've never! You're so nasty!" Antonio and Gilbert burst out into fits of laughter.  
The two spent the day giving advice and catching up with one another until the noon hours slipped into night. Gilbert and Antonio decided to go out for a few drinks with Lovino, Antonio's boyfriend. The night went by and Gilbert had to leave, he didn't actually fall asleep until the morning hours yet again.  
Funny thing is, Matthew went out to get advice earlier that day as well. He went over to his brothers house and spoke with him.  
"Hey Matt, what brings you here today?"  
"Just seeking some advice." Matthew said as his brother motioned for him to sit.  
"Well, you tell me what's up and I'll do my best to give you some good advice." Matthew sat across from Alfred who was currently drinking a coke.  
"I met someone."  
"Yeah?! That's good! New friends are always great!" Alfred was so dense..  
"No, Alfred.. It's romantic.. He's--"  
"HAHA! Your gay! Called it!" "Alfred you're gay too.."  
"Yeah, but Francis kept saying you were gonna turn out straight!!"  
Matthew sighed softly and shook his head, " I didn't come here to have you tell me about my sexuality or to tell me that my father thought I would turn out straight."  
Alfred shook his head in return and he said, "Sorry, I'll be serious now.."  
Matthew let out another sigh before beginning to talk once more, " I met him a year ago and we were just friends.. I just sort of had a crush on him and I never had the guts to ask him out on a date, but he asked me out on one a few days ago. I enjoyed myself and he didn't push the romance too far. Then yesterday night--"  
Alfred cut the other off , "You didn't..? Did you?"  
"Alfred no! Gosh can you just listen?!?!"  
"I'm sorry, but dude.. Admit it, it was a logical question because yesterday WAS Valentines Day."  
Matthew groaned "Ew! Not at all logical! But anyways, yesterday night we went to Francis' party and he was so nice and kind! Not to mention he looked dead sexy in his suit. He told me he'd be my designated driver so I could drink, I didn't have a lot, but he still drove me home. I told him that I enjoyed the date and I liked his company, then I just kissed his cheek and ran inside like a dork. Alfred I really like him.."  
Alfred grinned a bit, "I'd say, call him up some more and go on a third deal breaker date.. Then bring him to dinner with our family if all goes well."  
Matthew nodded softly "And, how soon is too soon to try and see him again?"  
Alfred still grinned, "Matt, that's how you can tell if they like you back."  
"Huh?."  
"They won't get bugged with your presence no matter how much you are around."  
Matthew nodded and eyed the other, "Yeah, I- I guess that makes perfect sense."  
"I've had a few relationships in my life y'know." The two ate lunch together then Matthew left after thanking Alfred. He went home and went about his day, before he went to bed he called Gilbert, the voice mail picked up.  
" Leave a message for the awesome me!" The long and loud beep sounded before Matthew spoke. "Hey Gilbert, this is Matthew. I just wanted to know if Wednesday you'd want to go out to a movie or something? Call me back when you can! Buh-bye."


	5. Chapter Four ~ I Have to Make Sure This is Real

Matthew didn't get anything back until the next morning. Gilbert called Matthew back, "Hey Mattie, sorry I was out with Antonio last night and then I came home and crashed, but yes! I'd love to go out Wednesday!"  
"Would you wanna go see a movie?!?" Matthew laughed and smiled.  
"That sounds good!" Gilbert also gave a small laugh.  
"Yeah, I'll see you at work tomorrow though still right? I promised Antonio I'd meet at the beach with him and Lovino today, or else I'd try and get together with you again.. Plus I've still got to get ready."  
" I think I was there a few days ago! Is it the beach downtown?"  
"Yeah! Well.. You know actually.. If you aren't busy and you want to, you could certainty meet us out!" Matthew grinned to himself as he recalled the words Alfred had spoke to him. Gilbert truly did enjoy his company.  
"Sure! I'm just going to go visit Arthur for breakfast.. I'll shoot you a text when I'm on my way."  
"Okay, that sounds great!" There was no questions asked, the beach was always a great place after the winter. It always showed signs of spring awakening from its slumber. They both got ready and went about their days. Gilbert met Antonio and Lovino at the beach just an hour after the conversation with Matthew.  
Lovino greeted Gilbert first, surprisingly, "Hello!" "Hola!" Antonio added in. "Hello to you guys too!" Gilbert walked up on the beach next to the happy couple and stood for a few moments. Antonio pointed out something in the distance. A family of deer trotted, a little farther away, down the beach.  
"How is your boyfriend Gil?" Antonio questioned some time later. "He might come down and visit us in awhile.. I just responded to his text a few minutes ago." Antonio grinned and chimed, "Lovi! We could go to get coffee and make this a double date!"  
Lovino nodded "M'kay..". The three spent the time waiting for Matthew skipping small pebbles along the water. When Matthew did show up, Gilbert ran up to hug him. "Hi Mattie!"  
"Hey Gil!" Matthew responded while hugging back. They walked down to the beach and Antonio looked jokingly furious. Gilbert introduced Matthew although they had all met at the world conferences before. "You sneaky snake! Why wouldn't you tell me?!" Antonio said, chasing Gilbert a few feet and delivering a mock punch to the Albinos arm.  
"I just wanted to make sure he was ready as I was to start making this official." Gilbert said through small, wispy laughs. "I am ready, so ready.." Two weeks was more then enough for them to realize this probably wasn't just a small fling. "Well it is nice to see you!" Antonio said with his ever present grin.  
"Awkward circumstances.. But I guess it is nice to see you.." Lovino said, not nearly as enthusiastic as Antonio about the whole incident. The four spent a few minutes, just talking about everything. Antonio and Lovino were both glad that Gilbert had introduced Matthew before they began talking, most everyone always mistook Matthew for Alfred but now they didn't have to go through the embarrassment of offending Gilbert's boyfriend.  
Eventually the group ended up at a coffee shop of which the name was well locally known. Despite the bitter cold outside, Gilbert and Lovino wouldn't give up their usual iced coffees, Antonio and Matthew stuck to warm but heavily sweetened coffees. When they all received their drinks they sat at a booth which was only vaguely lit. "So how long have you two been dating?" Matthew questioned absentmindedly.  
"Almost three years" Lovino said, actually sounding happy about that fact. With the statement Antonio scooted closer to Lovino and dared to wrap his arm around the Italian. Surprisingly, Lovino didn't deny the gesture but he played into it. "And he loves me like it's still new."  
Antonio said, really pushing his luck. "Yeah.. Yeah.. Whatever." Lovino said with a roll of his eyes. "You love me and you just play it off in front of people so you look cool." Antonio jokingly, added. Lovino turned, already blushing, he planted his lips on the other and kissed him.  
"That's where you're wrong. Though you tick me off and get on my nerves like no other.. I love you, no matter the situation or the place." Lovino said, falling back into Antonio's arms and away from his lips. Gilbert let a ghost of a smile snake its way onto his lips, Matthew though, didn't even try to hide it. He was smiling so happily, he hoped (inside of course) that Gilbert and himself would make it that far.  
Antonio's grin so wide that it looked like it hurt. Matthew took this time to slip his left hand into Gilbert's right, it sent waves of happiness and joy throughout both Gilbert and Matthew. Though it was only a simple action it had a big effect. Even as the group moved from inside the coffee shop to outside, their hands stayed interlocked as they walked the streets with Antonio and Lovino.  
Nothing could have ruined their 'new lovers' mood. Nothing could have gone and better, or so they thought.  
That is when Antonio dropped to the ground, the sidewalk still buzzing around them, one of his knees sitting in the thin blanket of snow on the concrete.  
Then they knew it was about to get a bit better.  
Lovino's eyes went wide as Antonio pulled out a case and revealed an extravagantly beautiful ring. Gilbert and Matthew watched as the scene unfurled before them, in fact Matthew squeaked a little at this.  
"Lovino Vargas, I've loved you for three years now.. And I can't believe it's already been that long. I can't even comprehend how it is possible to still love someone like you did when you first fell in love with them.. But I love you so much more than I did when we first started dating.. So here it goes, Lovino. If you feel the same then I will beg of you to marry me and become Lovino Carriedo."  
Lovino smiled and nodded. "Si! Si!" He flew into Antonio's arms.  
Gilbert's stomach did several flips while observing this. His best friend was getting married. Gilbert tightened his hand around Matthews and went to hug the newly made fiances. "Oh my god!! Antonio! you won't be forever alone now!" Gilbert said, letting go of Matthews hand to hug Antonio tightly. Antonio hugged back with a smile, happy tears clouding his green eyes. Lovino was blushing and waiting for his chance to return to Antonio's embrace. "You won't be either my friend.. Trust me."  
Antonio whispered to Gilbert softly as the hug came to an end. Gilbert returned to Matthew and Antonio to Lovino. The four continued on and came back to the beach. Antonio and Lovino split off after goodbyes were said. Matthew and Gilbert lingered, hands interlocked staring. "Whose gonna say goodbye first?" Matthew whispered quietly.  
"Do we even have to?"  
"What?"  
"You can go get your stuff and come to my house?"  
"It's only been three weeks Gil!" "No, not like that!"  
"I meant because.. It's only been three weeks.. I don't want to get too attached to you because, well, I don't know what I'd do if you broke up with me.. Because twenty-one days has already got me so addicted to you.. So I want to make sure this is real before I start falling more in love with you.."  
Gilbert nodded respectfully and just said, " Alright.. Well I'll see you tomorrow Mattie!" Matthew smiled as their hands parted. "Bye Gil! Have a wonderful night."  
Driving home was different because they each felt awkward.  
Gilbert felt bad for even asking Matthew to stay, and Matthew was sad that he'd declined but he knew he had made the right choice.


	6. Chapter Five~ You Have to Meet My Family

At work the next day the couple kept sparing glances and grins at each other. The meeting drug on longer than usual for them. Matthew came over to Gilbert when the meeting was over and helped him with his books.  
Gilbert faked rolled his eyes and sighed jokingly. “Stop stealing my moves, Williams!” Matthew rolled his eyes back and sighed softly. “Hah, whatever Gil, you taught me how to do that so therefore I’m able to use it without being a thief.” Gilbert couldn't hold up the act, he began laughing harshly, “Oh god Mattie stop it! You're killing me!” Matthew sassily flipped his hair and threw his free hand up. “One cannot physically kill with words hunny.” Gilbert just laughed harder, his chest shaking softly. “So Mr. Beilschmidt?”  
Gilbert nodded coming down from the laughing fit. “Yes Mr.Williams?”  
“What are you doing tonight? My family kind of wants to meet you!” Gilbert's jaw loosened a bit.  
“Wait is it bad I haven’t talked to my brother since we started dating? Tonight?! Gah! Francis doesn't know it’s me yet, hes going to kill me for dating you.. Strangely that won't matter because I’ll do anything to show him that I’m great for you.. As for Alfred and Arthur, I’m not sure that they’ll be so easily convinced.”  
Matthew shrugged “When Alfred goes to war we don’t talk for months at a time. Don’t you dare freak out. They’ll love you, they’ll just be mad that my secret lover was dangling right in front of them.” Gilbert got up and took his books from Matthew. As they walked down the big familiar hallway Gilbert responded. “Fine but that means eventually you will have to come have dinner with my brother. He’s a lot scarier than your whole family.”  
Matthew nodded as they walked “Ok, but at least do me a dignity and tell him I’m your boyfriend. You don’t have to tell him who I am. I’m certain that he’d just get confused if you tried anyways.” Gilbert nodded and groaned at that. “What time and where?” Matthew gave a precise time and an address of a restaurant. They separated once more. Gilbert spent all the time possible getting ready. When it was time to walk out the door Gilbert was more than ready.  
He had on a suit and a fancy one at that, matching tie and all. When he entered the restaurant his heart was pounding, he rounded the corner and that's when he saw Matthews perfectly dysfunctional family. They still didn't notice him as he approached. “Matthew! Mon dieu why won’t you just tell us who he is?!” Francis said, his accent shining through it all. “Yeah dude, why can’t you just tell u-”  
Gilbert came into view of the family and Matthew nervously smiled as he got up to hug his boyfriend. “You look sexy..” Matthew whispered in his boyfriends ear. Gilbert smiled and hugged Matthew back. “Ah?!” Francis said in confusion. “Oh my..” Arthur said softly, in shock. “Hey! I know him! It’s Prussia! S’up dude?!” Gilbert sat in the open chair and politely postured himself. “Hallo guys.. Ja, ja the awesome me is dating Matthew.. Uh” Francis grinned evilly “So mon ami? Three weeks and neither of you cared to tell me that you guys were together?”  
“Papa, if you think about it, I was just waiting. Making sure that we didn't break up..” A pause in conversation “Wait! you guys are dating?!” Alfred said. “That makes sense Francis, don’t make the boy answer to you, he’s grown, it’s nice that he’s even introducing us into the relationship this early.” Arthur said begrudgingly. “Francis, honestly I didn't know when or how to even put it. I’m just surprised none of you caught on.. I mean at the Valentines Day party. I guess we really haven’t been romantic around our friends and family yet. Sorry.” Francis took this all into consideration.  
“Oui, alright, I shall let all this be set aside, Matthew loves you and that's all I really care about.” Alfred was still stuck, “They’re dating?!” Matthew finally answered “Yes Alfred!” Alfred grinned and muttered, “Sweeett..” Gilbert swallowed hard “Thank you Francis” Francis still grinned at Gilbert, “ It’s really nothing mon ami.. So how have you been?” The subject was quickly changed from the relationship.  
“I've been really good, y’know just trying to be with Matthew a lot and continue to keep my country well, the normal.” Francis and Alfred laughed at the joke, Arthur was too focused on the design of the table cloths. The rest of the dinner went nice and smoothly. In the end Matthews whole family approved of the relationship. Of course it wasn't necessary for Matthew to get this but it still felt really good to know that his family wasn't against it one bit. After the dinner Matthew and Gilbert stayed a few minutes to talk one-on-one. “Oh god Gil they were so surprised that it was you!”  
Gilbert smirked “I know! Hey! You know how we were supposed to go see a movie tomorrow?” “Yeah?” “I've gotten caught up with some paperwork. Could we maybe push it until Friday?” Matthew nodded softly “That’s okay!”


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week passed boringly save for the movie date on Friday. It was an awkward date, with bad jokes, great cuddling and those cliche hand touches in the popcorn bag. They still thought it was fun and super romantic. More uneventful days stuffed with boring paperwork and things like that followed the date. The two still texted and called whenever possible.

 

Their next physical date came two days shy of their highly anticipated one month, it was the day Matthew and Ludwig were to first formally meet. “Bruder, why have you brought me here? Und why are you cooking? You never cook..”

 

“Ludwig I’ve been seeing a guy for about a month now. He had me introduced to his family and we had dinner together so I’m returning the gesture. Just so you know though, Lud, your approval is unnecessary but I would be greatly honored to have it.”

 

Ludwig just nodded and waited. The table was all set and ready by the time Matthew showed up and greeted both German brothers.

 

“Hi! It’s nice to finally meet you Ludwig!” He kissed Gilbert on the cheek before shaking Ludwigs hand. “And you are?” Ludwig posed the simple question.

 

Gilbert looked terrified, “He is Canada, Matthew Williams, my boyfriend.” Ludwigs face turned red in embarrassment, he nodded and apologized. “I’m sorry, you might have to remind me a few times.”

Matthew took this in stride. Everyone save for Gilbert forgot Matthew, and it wasn’t just once in awhile, no it was so frequently that Matthew had issues because of it. “So why do you date my brother? Just wondering..” Gilbert looked offended but he wanted to hear Matthews answer so he kept quiet.

“Uhm, well I started dating him when he asked me out on a date… Obviously, but I’ve just like, wanted to spend all this time with him and it isn’t platonic. So.. I don’t know, I just love him already and want to run with this and see where it takes us in the end.” Gilbert smiled softly and sat down at the table with Matthew and Ludwig.

 

Ludwig looked pleased enough by the answer. The dinner went surprisingly quiet, no more pressing questions or anything. Matthew still stayed after dinner to talk with Gilbert about important matters.

 

“I’m going to actually have to travel to Paris for a month to freshen up on my French, my boss suggested it and well, papa says it’s necessary. So, I was wondering if you’d maybe want to come? ” “When do you leave?” Matthew grinned, “ In about a week!” Gilbert groaned.

 

“I’m going to Prussia to make sure everything is alright down there and I have to stay there for a month too.. Our work demands this.” Matthew nodded softly “Gah, well, before we go we should do something together again.” Matthew didn’t want to seem clingy but he couldn’t help it.

“Duh, It’s almost our one month, did you think I wasn’t going to make you do something with me? God Mattie you make me seem like a monster.” The albino poked fun. “Well, I don’t know what we should do.. Gilbert can I trust you to come up with something? Surely you must have better ideas than I!” Matthew responded purposely dramatic.

 

“I will plan something, I’ll text you when I know what's up!” Matthew parted Gilbert that night with another kiss to the cheek. Gilbert tried to get a kiss on the lips

but Matthew said “Not yet,” with a smile and a hug. Gilbert tried to apologize but a finger was just brought to his lips.

“It’s ok! Shhh.. It just h-has to be perfect.. I love you, have a great night!” Matthew said as he parted from the hug and walked out the door with Gilbert saying, “Okay!! I love you too!!”

Ludwig texted Gilbert after Matthew had left with some words of approval. Gilbert was super pleased. The couple texted like crazy in the days leading up to their one month date. They agreed on the local aquarium. Childish as it seemed, roaming the halls of aquatic animals with their hands laced together was super romantic and endearing.

 

Their favorite thing was probably the dolphins. The sharks though were another amusing thing to watch. By lunch time neither were ready to leave they were glad that the aquarium had a built in restaurant so they wouldn’t have to leave. They both were indecisive when it came to ordering. Eventually Matthew decided on grilled cheese and soup. Gilbert ordered some type of chicken sandwich and soup as well. While they waited for their food they talked.

 

“It’s been a whole month already but I can’t believe it. It doesn't even feel like a month.” Matthew said. “I know! But it has been nothing but awesome. .”

 

“Yeah, I’m really sad that we have to be apart for a whole month.. We don’t have to go on break with the whole relationship thing because of it, do we?”

“Well obviously we won’t get to see each other but no! I wouldn’t think so! Unless you wanted to?..”

“No.. No! Please just promise me that you’ll either text or call me once a day?” Gilbert nodded,

“Ja! Of course!! The awesome me wouldn’t leave you without anything for a whole month.. I couldn’t live without your voice for that long.” Gilbert and Matthew now felt they could rest easy knowing that the relationship wouldn’t be strained just because they would be apart for a month.

Upon getting their lunch they ate and the deep conversation fizzled into normal small talk. After lunch they walked around some more, they even got to pet the stingrays. The hug they gave each other in the parking lot before splitting was long and heartfelt. They well knew that with packing and running small errands taking up all their free time in the days leading up to their trips would prevent them from seeing each other until they got back from overseas. “I’m going to miss you and your awesomeness.. Like really bad.” said Matthew quietly.

 

“The month will go but before you even know it and we will be reunited I promise you I’ll text you or call you everyday at least once.. It’ll be ok!”

 

“Gil, I don’t want to go..”

 

“We have to! It’s for work! It’s not like we can just not do it.. And when we do this, and come back still a couple it will make our relationship that much stronger.. We will be okay birdie.. We can do this and the day we get back I swear we will do something together. I promise birdie.” Matthew was kind of teary eyed but he still did agree and take notice to the new nickname. “I’ll see you again when it’s our two month. I love you so much, it’s.. It’s only a month.” Gilbert said as the hug loosened and Matthew got ready to leave.

 

“I love you too Gil.. I’ll see you ‘soon’..” He left and so did Gilbert. They both cried a little before realizing it would be okay. They texted each other in the few free moments they had leading up to their trips. The night Gilbert left was a day before Matthew did. When he got to Prussia he called his boyfriend and talked to him for nearly an hour about the place he was staying and how Prussia seemed to be doing alright at the time. Gilbert's nation was holding up well.

Matthew called Gilbert and talked to him about the lovely sights of France and how he forgot about how much he missed it The second day was filled with flirty texts. The third was a phone call in which Matthew taught Gilbert some French words. The fourth was a phone call in which Gilbert told Matthew that his boss was actually transferring him to Germany to review his ‘mother’ language as well. Fifth day resorted back to short but flirty texts. Day six and seven were phone calls at night, short and sweet. Just like that one week had passed. The next one passed faster and the third just as fast.

The last week was slow and taunting until the very minute it was over. Not one day was left without a phone call or a string of texts that held the lovers together. The first night that they returned home they finished up work and got over their jet-legs. The next day though all of their friends and family had came together to make a coming home party at the place they worked.

 

((( NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE SOMETHING IN STORE FOR YOU MY LOVELY READERS. Thank you for reading if you are btw.))


	8. Chapter Seven ~ First Kiss

Gilbert went to pick up Matthew that morning ever so ecstatic. Matthew practically ran out to the car with a bag. Gilbert didn't pick up on this, or if he did he didn't comment. "Gil!!" Matthew said happily as he got into the car. "Guten tag mein birdie! How are you?" Matthew grinned, "I'm so excited that you're here in person and that I get to hold your hand and hug you.." Gilbert returned a grin, his eyes on the Canadian.

He didn't even know how the other could make his heart jump so fast. Matthew held the gaze. "I can't explain how awesome I feel getting to see you again, I never thought the month would end but finally we are here together again." They drove to the party discussing everything they hadn't covered over the phone calls and texts.

The party was filled with literally all their friends and family. The two were immediately sat down and questioned about their trips. They answered all the questions with ease and happiness. The two also officially publicly announced their relationship that night. It didn't change a thing, everybody was overwhelmed with excitement for the couple.

The party intensified, the games, dancing, and catching up went on pretty late and by this time Gilbert and Matthew were dancing together. Matthew looked tired so Gilbert spoke softly to him, "If you want to go home I can take you Mattie..?" Matthew sheepishly smiled as he looked up to Gilbert. "Well, uh. I was thinking earlier about how you wanted me to stay a few weeks ago?.." Gilbert nodded and Matthew continued, "Well I was hoping you would ask again so.. I brought my stuff.."

Gilbert grinned like he had earlier that night and said, "Ah, well, Mattie do you want to come stay the night at my place?". Matthew nodded softly, "Yes, I would love to." They thanked everyone for the party and gave their goodbyes. The car ride to Gilberts was thick with tension. A good kind though. It was a first to them and neither one knew how it would go.

Upon getting back to Gilbert's house the two changed then brawled it out over sink space while brushing their teeth. The two did share a bed but it wasn't in anyway sexual. They cuddled and spoke of highlights of the party before drifting off in the spooning position.

The next morning Matthew woke up first, still cuddling the albino in his sleep and he wouldn't lie, it was one of the best feelings he'd ever felt. He softly sat up and moved to sit in the chair that was in the corner of the room. He just sat there thinking about the relationship he and Gilbert shared, A good forty minutes later Gilbert woke up, propping up on his arm, taking notice of Matthew sitting there in the corner of his room staring into space.

"Good Morning Mattie." He said quietly but Matthew was still caught up in thought. "Mattie? Say something.. What are you doing you're freaking me out." Matthew finally replied, "I'm just thinking." he said, turning his focus to Gilbert. "Thinking about what?" Gilbert asked, not too pressingly.

"How incredibly in love with you I am."

Gilberts heart melted and he shot up, going over to Matthew, easily picking him up and holding onto him. It was a silent agreement of course but do trust it was agreed. Their lips united for the first time, it was awkward but passionate. Unforgetable and enchanting as it was it eventually ended with the two, still a mess from the sleep, cuddling back on the bed exchanging goofy grins and laughs that were occupying the silence. "We just had our first kiss!" Matthew said, his breathing still a bit heavy from the event. "That was more exciting than I thought it would be." Gilbert murmured.

After a few more moments of silent bliss passed between the love-sick men, they decided to get up and make breakfast. "Guess what Matthew?"

"What?"

"I have stuff to make pancakes.. Want to make them together?" Gilbert asked, still thinking of the kiss. "Yes! I would love to!!"

They began the process of making pancakes, smiling, smirking, touching each other lightly, and being playful in general got in the way though. When Gilbert grabbed Matthews butt though, it was all doomed. Matthew threw a fist of flour at Gilbert. Of course this was a call out to war. The floor and the two boys were covered in flour by the end of it. Matthew didn't know why but feelings kept taking him over.

He took it in stride to kiss Gilbert again, this time it lasted longer and it was pressed deeper. That day was filled with cleaning (and more makeouts.) and Gilbert marked this mentally as the best day of his life. Gilbert didn't know it but Matthew did the same exact thing. When Matthew came home, still covered in flour, to his happiness Alfred was waiting on the porch for him. He went in with his brother and instantly was questioned. "Why are you covered in flour?"

Matthew held up his finger, "First you tell me why you were waiting for me on my steps like a weirdo then I'll tell you what you wish to know." Alfred made gagging noises, " I don't want to know all the details.. And if you must know.. I kind of locked myself out of my house so I tried to break into yours." Matthew faked hurt, " Why didn't you just break into your own house?"

"Uhm, my house is really really hard to break into because I prepared it for the zombie apocalypse." Matthew sighed, "Only you Alfred, only you." Alfred went back to his question now, "Why are you covered in flour?" Matthew blushed softly, "Well Gilbert and I.. We had a flour fight this morning while trying to make breakfast."

"Oh my god Mattie! Did you guys do it?!" Matthew cried out, "Alfred no! We just had our first kiss thats all!! Why does everything have to be sexual between me and Gilbert?!" Alfred laughed at this and shrugged. "I dunno Matt, nowadays its just so normal. I guess what you said sounded sexualized in my mind. Sorry about that., And what!!!! MATTHEW WILLIAMS!!" Matthew blushed and put on a proud smile.


	9. Chapter Eight ~ With a Smile on His Lips And a Coffee in His Hand.

“Yeah.. I can’t stop thinking about it.” Alfred rolled his eyes and smirked softly.  
“Well, I’m happy for you! Still upset that your dating and I’m not. Even still, oh my god Matthew! Go shower cause you're really dirty and all the flour is making me really antsy. Then your coming back to tell me about this thing called romance and how you do it.” Matthew agreed and went to go shower.   
When he came back he was still smiling. “Good to see that your clean again.. You smell like syrup..” Matthew sat on the couch next to Alfred and got settled. “Thanks Alfie, that means a lot.”   
“Hey, before I start asking you questions.. I’ve noticed that since you started dating him you don’t stutter anymore. You’re still kinda quiet but he’s bringing you out of your shell, you can try to lie to me and tell me that he isn’t the reason.. But I know you far too well. Matthew you are so in love with him, I see it in your eyes, I hear it in your voice. Just a bit of advice, don’t let him hurt you. Your so in love, so quickly.. If he does hurt you though he’d better run as fast as he can because I won’t hesitate.” Matthew was touched by this. Alfred wasn’t very voiced to Matthew about serious matters as such, and it meant so much to have Alfred back him up like that. “Ah, Alfred.. That’s really sweet!! But, uhm.. I really really think he’s the one..” Alfred's eyes widened   
“Tell me that in six more months ok?” Matthew nodded.  
“I will, I can almost promise you that. I can’t stop thinking about him….I need him, I want him so bad.” Alfred now smiled softly and nodded.  
“You do what you want, the stuff that makes you happy and in turn, if you ever do get hurt by him I’m going to kick him all the way back to Prussia using only my foot.” Matthew laughed at this. Gilbert wasn't going to hurt him that way and he knew it.   
“Now dearest older brother, do tell me. Is he a good kisser?” Matthew laughed again and shook his head,.  
“Yes! He is, but that makes me a little weirded out. Like why is he so good? How many people has he kissed before to get that good?” Alfred chuckled.  
“Well, I’ve only kissed one guy before and he said I was an amazing kisser without much experience so maybe its an actual thing to be a great kisser without any experience at all? I dunno, Prussia had been in world conferences since I can remember and yes he has had a lot of girlfriends and boyfriends but he’s never looked at any of them like he looks at you.. And he’s also more touchy with you..” Matthew felt reassured in this fact from Alfred.  
“I hope so, because Alfred.. I tell you what, he makes me soo happy!” Alfred gave him another soft smile, “ I bet he’s a virgin.”   
Matthew gasped and tried not to laugh. “Why would you say that?!”   
“Because I bet you he is!!!” Matthew let his jaw slack a bit.   
“Alfred! What do you know about his sex life?” Alfred now full on smirked.   
“He gloats a lot and is really loud, I dunno I just betchya he is virgin territory.” Matthew groaned.  
“Alfred you're both of those things! Are you a virgin?!” Alfred huffed.  
“No.. Maybe.. Yeah..” Matthew couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his thin lips. This bit of information made Matthew feel better about his own virginity. Of course he would never tell Alfred that.   
The two continued talking about the aspects of relationships. Matthew enjoyed talking to his brother like that, it was so fun.   
When Alfred left for home Matthew actually felt really sad about it, Alfred only left after a long hug. He too was sad about leaving his brothers home.   
That day Gilbert had gone out to disclose details of his first kiss with Matthew to his best friend. He of course showered first. When Antonio greeted him at the door, Gilbert was still beaming.   
“Oh! Hola Gil! Come in!” Antonio said letting the albino in, “What's up?” Antonio asked when they were both sitting down.  
“Antonio, we kissed.” Antonio smiled, “That’s it?” he wiggled his eyebrows harshly.   
Lovino was busy at his brothers house and Gilbert was glad because now he had time to explain to Antonio without feeling restricted on what he could say or feeling awkward.   
“Thats the thing! Nothing happened and still.. Even still I’m left yearning for more and anxious. He stayed the night and we cuddled, literally all night! When I woke up he was sitting in the chair I have set up in the corner of my room. He was staring into space so I questioned him.. He said he was thinking about how incredibly in love with me he was. I couldn’t wait, it had to happen. I kissed him, I picked him up and kissed him. He kissed me back and oh my god it was so worth the wait. Antonio I’m not kidding. I’ve kissed people before, and honestly none of them compare. Then! Even better, we tried to make breakfast together.. But I couldn’t help it, he was just standing there with me, gathering ingredients and I kind of touched his butt. It turned into a food fight sort of. I totally won though. I just felt like a kid again. No worries, no insecurities, I felt awesome.. And I want to feel like that for the rest of my life.. I don’t think I’ll make it three years. I want to be committed to him now. Like, I’ve never met anyone who has been more awesome than me.. But he’s.. He’s changed that.” The boy with the ruby eyes was out of breathe and so caught up in the moment. “I’m going to ask him to stay again tomorrow. I can’t help it.. I just want to be with him all the time.”  
Antonio gave a soft chuckle and nodded. “After Lovino and I made it to one year I almost proposed but Francis kept telling me I had to wait longer to propose to seem at all classy..” Gilbert rose an eyebrow and shot Antonio a questioning glance. “He’s the country of love! There was no way I wouldn’t have taken his advice! But back to your night with Matthew. I’m so glad it went well and that you guys kissed! You guys are gonna go far. Trust me even Lovino noticed it that one day when we met out. When I dropped him off he yelled at me. He said “You’ve never looked at me the way Gilbert looked at Matthew! And they’ve only been dating for a few weeks!” He then told me he was joking but I know he wasn’t. Gilbert, Matthew is a keeper.”   
A small moment of silence passed, then a hushed, “I know” came from Gilbert. Antonio felt the old butterflies in his stomach come alive for this new couple. “I’m so happy for you! And I hope you guys make it to the alter! Oh!! Speaking of which, will you be my best man?”   
Gilbert smiled and nodded vigorously, “Yes! Yes! Of course!” they had a quick beer together before watching an old soccer game together. Gilbert went home that night, still buzzed, not from the beer but from his first kiss with Matthew. He sung along to the music blasting through his cars radio. Right when he pulled up in his driveway he texted Matthew.  
“I love you, and the night we had together last night was one of my all time favorites. We should do it again.”   
Matthew texted back just as Gilbert had gotten in the house, and flopped down on his bed.   
“We should!! I love you too.. Tomorrow, five o’clock at my place sound good ;)?”   
Gilbert smiled stupidly at the small plastic screen of his phone.  
“Yeah! I’ll see you then. P.S I love you more.” Gilbert was just about to fall asleep when Matthew startled him awake with a text.   
“Alrighty. P.S.S That isn’t possible. Goodnight Gil, see you and your awesome face tomorrow.” Gilbert again grinned happily at the screen.   
“Goodnight birdie.. Sleep tight.. P.S.S.S It is very much possible!” Gilbert fell asleep and woke up early with an excited fire burning in the very pit of his stomach. He showered, made up a bag for the night over at Matthews, ate breakfast, and then got ready to go to Starbucks.  
“Hey Mattie, I’m going to go get coffee. Do you want something?” He texted as he was throwing on his red converse. “If it’s no trouble I would love a caramel flavored coffee!” Gilbert drove there with a ridiculously happy gtin. Everything was going so much better than any of his previous relationships.   
he brought the coffee over to Matthews house. His boyfriend was standing on the porch, bouncing on his feet. Gilbert walked up the stairs and gave Matthew a short but sweet, coffee flavored kiss. Matthew faltered for a mere second when the kiss broke. He swayed to one side and returned his posture soon after,   
“I.. I..” Matthew began, “Thank you.” Gilbert winked playfully.  
“Anytime, anytime.” Matthew blushed as a brisk breeze pushed by.   
“I’m just cleaning up some before you come.” Gilbert had to smile again, “Alright, well.. If you want I could help?” Matthew shrugged softly and gave a quiet laugh. “No, no its ok! I’ve got it!” Gilbert eyed the other and shrugged back in response. “If you say so..” Matthew shifted his position a bit.  
“Uh.. But, I would gladly ask for another kiss before you go?..”   
“And what do you know, I’m happy to oblige.” Gilbert kissed Matthew happily before parting, leaving the boy he loved so much, behind with a smile on his lips and a coffee in his hand.


	10. Chapter Nine ~ The First Flaw.

Gilbert drove home and just laid around all watching reality t.v and trying to talk all the people in each show, out of doing stupid things in front of cameras. He wondered how people got paid so much for doing that for the public eye.   
The albino lost track of time, being so caught up in the shows that by time he checked his phone it was nearly four-thirty. He didn’t actually get up and turn off his t.v until four-forty-five. He picked up his bag and threw on his converse yet again.   
He drove to Matthews, not really sure of what they would do. Matthew met him at the door, smiling, and eyeing Gilbert. “Hi!” Chimed the Canadian as Gilbert was let in, the house looked amazing. It had a homely feel about it. “Hi..” Gilbert responded back thoughtfully after a few moments of mental exploration.   
“It looks awesome in here.” Matthew was infact proud, to have something deemed awesome by Gilbert was a very big deal. “Thanks darling..” Matthew muttered softly as he stepped around Gilbert. It was awkward for Matthew to have people over and especially when it was his boyfriend.   
The night passed with the same manner about it as the night before. The next six months passed without a hitch and Matthew did rub it in his brothers face. Gilbert often expressed his happiness to Antonio. The first true test of their love waited just around the corner though.   
It was a normal world meeting party. Matthew and Gilbert were pumped up, ready to part and have each other to party with. Early in the drinking was heavy but Gilbert fell behind, he knew he made a fool out of himself when he got drunk and he didn’t want to risk it.   
Matthew drank but only enough to get tipsy, if even that. A lot of people had showed up and Gilbert wasn’t really shocked to see his ex at the party. Roderich Edelstein, the proper, poised, and smart mouthed Austrian. What did shock Gilbert though was how much Roderich was drinking. Gilbert kept his arm laced around Matthew, cautiously.  
When Matthew had to use the bathroom though, Roderich showed that he couldn’t maintain the distance Gilbert had tried to keep between them all night.   
Gilbert swallowed hard as he was greeted by Roderich. A simple “Hello” had chills, the bad kind, running up his spine. “Hello Roderich..” Gilbert hesitantly responded as to not sound rude. “How are you doing today?”   
“I’m doing awesome, how about yourself..”  
“I’m alright.. Whom is that guy whos here with you?”  
“My boyfriend of eight months.” As if on call Matthew returned. “What about me?” He said with a smile. “Ah, just talking about how awesome you are!” Gilbert chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Matthew once more. “But, uh, Matthew, this is my ex Roderich.” Matthews face went hard for a moment then returned. He saw Roderich and Gilbert together a few times at world conferences.. Matthew knew that the only person Gilbert had gotten serious with in public was Roderich and to be honest it infuriated him in the slightest just to see them talking.   
“Hi, I’m Matthew Gilberts boyfriend.” Matthew said with an audible edge.   
“ I would say it’s nice to meet you, but if I’m being frank, it isn’t.” Roderich snapped. Gilbert was completely offended, but he couldn’t stop listening as he held back the strong urge to punch the Austrian in the face.   
“Excuse you?” Matthew remarked before Gilbert could get his two sense in.  
“I was hoping that you were another one of his show and tell projects.. He’s had so many.. Me, I was the only special one.” Roderich also began to look infuriated as he spoke. “Surprising he’s still a virgin, he seems such a cheap whore type what with all the relationships he’s had..” Gilbert was now clenching his fists as he blushed shamefully. Gilbert had never heard Matthew raise his voice before so when Matthew next spoke it scared him a bit.  
“What are you talking about?! Seriously you prick! You don’t even know about his sex life! And you obviously need to rethink what you just said!! You claim he’s a virgin so therefore you totally just contradicted yourself in saying he’s a cheap whore!!” Roderich rolled his eyes and pouted. “ He and I dated right before you guys.. He told me everything even about his sex life.. Aw, you jealous much? Well believe me, I’m not too happy with this either.. I wanted to be his first.” Gilbert raised his fist and thought about it a moment.  
“You know what Roderich..? I didn’t tell you about everything.” Matthew didn’t hold back for words though, he lashed out at the Austrian, yelling a string of French curse words as he did so. His fist connected with Roderich’s jaw. Gilbert went wide eyed and he pulled Matthew back as Roderich raised a hand to cradle his own bruising jaw.   
The couple walked away nervously teetering. “I’m so sorry.. Matthew, he’s really drunk and you shouldn’t have to fight these unawesome battles for me..” Matthew responded, “ Gilbert, I don’t care if he was drunk or sober.. He was offending you terribly. I am not sorry for punching him, he deserved it. He was basically sitting there taunting me ‘Come on Matthew, punch me!’ and he was being rude to you.. It made me extremely mad, I just couldn’t hold back.. You're not mad at me are you?” Gilbert shook his head.  
“No! Not at all! I’m glad that you stuck up for me.. I would’ve gone about it differently so I didn’t get sued, who am I kidding? If somebody was being rude to you I would introduce my awesome fists with their face... God I love you.. Thank you!” Matthew sighed in relief and smiled softly.   
“Yes, I love you too! Thats why I did it.” Nothing else happened that night until it was time to go home. Gilbert went out to start the car. Matthew was inside giving his last goodbyes, too caught up to notice the Austrian walking out after Gilbert.   
Roderich was up to no good as he snuck up behind the Prussian. He pinned Gilbert against the car he was just about to get into. Roderich smashed his lips against Gilberts and kept a surprisingly strong hold on the albino, one of his hands feeling comfortable enough to drift down to Gilberts rear and linger there.   
Matthew of course came just in time to witness the monstrous scene and from the angle he was positioned Gilbert didn’t appear to be struggling or protesting (though he was struggling with every will in him.) Matthew was almost frozen with horror. When the shock was worn off enough for him to move once more he shouted, “ I really cared about you!! You douchebag!”. He ran setting a course for his brothers house, which wasn't too far away, already starting to tear up and sniffle. Gilbert kneed the Austrian in the crotch a bit too late, Matthew had seen and obviously didn’t comprehend that it was forced.   
Gilbert tried to run after Matthew but he found out that his boyfriends height put him at a disadvantage. He cried out Matthews name several times as he struggled to keep up.. Gilbert wasn’t successful in reaching his boyfriend. He fell to his knees and sobbed. He really hadn’t done anything wrong.. He loved Matthew far too much to just cheat like that. As he sobbed in defeat Roderich came to Gilbert side and found ways to make matters worse.  
“Aw, well, if you ever are in need of a new boyfriend.. Or just someone to mess around with, and forget about.. Who? Oh yeah, Canada, the loser whom no one can remember.. I’m always here for you.” Gilbert growled softly, still sobbing he stood.   
“Do you really think I even want to so much as hear your stupid annoying voice right now?! You just ruined my life Roderich! You are so lucky that its illegal for me to kill you right now!..” Gilbert didn’t fully spare Roderich though. He didn’t hold back a tad as he heaved his curled up fist at the Austrians already bruised jaw. There was a loud popping noise as Roderich fell to the ground now sobbing in pain. Gilbert kicked him before running back to his car. He tried to call Matthew eight times that night, leaving four voicemails. He also texted Matthew three times.  
“Matthew, please I didn’t kiss him! He kissed me!”  
“Please call me.. I can’t live without you!”


	11. Chapter Ten ~ Like Nothing Was Ever Wrong.

(( I’m so sorry for Austria being so rude and stuff but I had to make an antagonist for this fan fiction and he just happened to be the best choice for me. I have nothing against Austria at all! Infact he is one of my favorites. That is all, here is the next chapter even though it is really short.. -))  
Matthew was furious and what with his major insecurities he didn’t know if Gilbert was being truthful. The next few weeks without each other were awful. It didn’t help that Matthew completely avoided coming to any world meetings that Gilbert was in, but Gilbert knew he couldn’t live without his birdie.   
Matthew eventually though was in a meeting with Roderich, the Austrian was smug and smiling. He of course had to go over to Matthew and do some more meddling. “Hallo, whatever your name is.. I’m sorry I kissed your little boyfri- or should I say ex-boyfriend?.. I just couldn’t stand seeing him with you.. Or anyone other than me for that matter.. Anyways he won’t even respond to my texts.. So I just want to let you know that you can have your man whore back. I hope he cheats on you for real though.” Roderich said all stuck up and snotty before going back to his seat.   
Matthew was upset beyond belief, he realized he’d been ignoring Gilbert for the past four weeks when none of the situation was Gilberts fault.. The Canadian left the meeting figuring no one would notice anyways and after making a few stops he showed up at Gilbert's door with an arm wrapped around a bouquet and his opposite hand holding a coffee. He felt so bad for his actions, he also felt childish for letting his emotions get the best of him. Especially when it was against a man that meant the world to him. He rung the doorbell and waited.  
The albino came to the door in a Canada sweat shirt that Matthew had previously left at Gilbert's house. Matthews spirit crushed a bit more seeing this. “Now first off, I am so sorry Gil.. Roderich kind of confessed his actions this morning..” Matthew handed the items forward and sighed as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Gilbert, I have no way to apologize to the extent I should have to.. And-”  
Gilbert had set the flowers and coffee down on a desk that resided in his sitting room. He pulled the Canadian in the house and hugged him. The door got closed behind them and neither could recall whom had done it. Matthew tilted Gilberts head up and asked him, “Do you forgive me?” Gilbert responded softly..  
“Ja, ja one hundred times, yes.” With that their lips were colliding. Neither one knew how much kissing alone could be missed.. Kissing made them feel back to normal and pretty much whole again. The kiss became deeper, their hands on each others faces then roaming down each others torsos. When the makeout session was over the two were on the couch, hands halfway up each others shirts and their breathing was uneven and heavy.   
They both shied away and settled for innocent cuddling. “I didn’t know it was possible to miss someone this bad..” Gilbert said.  
“Me either, it was so terrible!! I drafted at least twenty texts to you but I deleted them all.. God Gilbert, I missed you so much.” Matthew responded as he tightened his arms around Gilbert. “Gil, I am so sorry.. Honestly I thought you were kissing him back and I got really mad and sad and those emotions took over me..” Gilbert buried his face in Matthews chest and mumbled,  
“Mattie, it’s alright. I’m just glad you finally know the truth and your back. Mattie I am not kidding, my life was so meaningless.. After eight completely flawless, perfect if you will, months of being with you.. This month has been.. well.. I think you get it.”. Matthew nodded,  
“ I know exactly what you mean..”. The Canadian delivered a soft kiss to the top of his boyfriends head. The making up went well and the relationship resumed happily without question.   
A few months passed and just like that it was the couple's one year anniversary. They decided a trip to Paris would indeed be a lovely way to celebrate. One week in the country of love together. They stayed in an apartment complex made especially for tourists. They did everything there was to do and saw all the most exciting parts of France that there were to see. They saved the Eiffel Tower until the last night though, which turned out to be Valentine's Day. Gilbert had an elaborate, and romantic plan and was ecstatic that Matthew had agreed to save the Eiffel Tower until the last night.   
When they got to the top of the Eiffel Tower Gilbert gave Matthew a red heart shaped care.. It had a lot of writing on it.   
“ Mattie, my birdie, we’ve been together a year and it honestly has been the AWESOMEST year of my life. Matthew we have been together exactly three-hundred and seventy-five days which equals 53.5714 weeks, 9,000 hours, or 540,000 minutes.. Whichever you chose to count our year in.. It seems like a pretty long time right? Well then can’t you comprehend why I am certain that you're the one I want to live out my life with? These 375 days that I’ve been with you, they make me know that I wouldn’t want to live another second without you.. ~ Love Gilbert forever and always.”  
Matthew was grinning as he looked back into the real world. He didn’t see Gilbert at first though and he had begun to panic a little.   
“Birdie!” Matthew looked down and saw Gilbert down on one knee, “Matthew I can’t wait.. three-hundred and seventy-five days is all I need to be sure I’m in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you and everything about you Matthew Williams.. And though some people have told me it might be wise to wait longer, I can’t, I won’t. Mattie, mein birdie, Ich liebe dich, and I want to ask you.. Will you marry me?”


	12. Chapter Eleven ~ an Engagement, a Wedding, and a Bad Past.

(( Trigger warning for this chapter: Mentions of self harm and depression))  
Gilbert produced a ring and watched Matthew. The two got engaged on the Eiffel Tower. The couple who was seemingly the closest they could be grew a little closer. When they got home they instantly began to make arrangements to move in together. They also began to spread the news of their engagement about. Matthews family was overjoyed for him.  
Francis was stuck on the fact that the engagement had taken place in Paris. Of course Gilbert had asked for Francis’ and Arthur’s blessing and informed them of his plan. Francis was still happy that Gilbert had went about it the way he did.   
Gilbert told Ludwig first and surprisingly Ludwig showed actual excitement. Next he told Antonio, the happiness he portrayed was just as much as Ludwig's if not more. “You are engaged before Lovi and I are even married!! See I told you he’s the one! I knew it!” Lovino nodded as he listened to Antonio and focused on Gilbert's announcement.   
“Antonio if they get married before we do I swear, I will kill you.” Antonio laughed a little before responding.   
“The date is set for two weeks Lovi.. If you honestly think they can plan, invite, and be ready in two mere weeks you’re probably wrong, it took us almost a whole year..”   
Matthew and Gilbert moved into a new house together before the wedding of Antonio and Lovino. It was strange to be around each other all the time but it caught on fast. The romance was begging to take on a family feel to it. Matthew and Gilbert did not have their wedding before Lovino and Antonio did, but their plans were well underway. The wedding uniting Antonio and Lovino was on a beach in Spain, lovely, and calming, as well as sweltering. Gilbert stood up at the altar in a white tux (it didn’t help with the heat at all), and Matthew sat on the right side of the aisle, in a black suit.. (This really did not help with the heat).   
After the vows were read and the newlyweds made their way back down the aisle, everyone was up and quickly making their way to the reception area. Gilbert caught up with Matthew though and they took their time, walking hand in hand behind the crowd of people. “Leave it to Antonio to have a formal wedding in Spain while it’s sweltering.” Gilbert said in a joking tone.  
“Oh get over it, you didn’t melt!” Matthew joked back. When they got inside the reception building though, the sun wasn’t obstructing Matthews view and he instantly cried out and spoke again, “Well you might not’ve melted, but you got sun burnt really bad!”. Gilbert nearly choked laughing.  
“Albinism can do that to you. Sunscreen can’t save me either. Sooo..”. Matthew just laughed softly and shrugged awkwardly. The two sat at the head table with Lovino and Antonio during the reception.  
“Oh my god, we’re married..” Lovino said as he approached the table after his and Antonio's first dance. Their hands were interlaced and Antonio's smile took over his whole face. Gilbert and Matthew eyed the now married couple, grinning. After a quick toast, it was time for speeches. Gilbert was called up with Lovino's best man, his brother, Feliciano. Gilbert gladly let the eager Italian go first. Watching and listening intently, Gilbert took mental notes on a lot of things. Such as how Feliciano was so animated when he spoke, and the words he said were so sincere. Then just like that it was Gilbert's turn to speak.   
“Ehem,” Gilbert cleared his throat before starting. “I’m Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio's best man. I’ve been with him through this whole relationship and some others.. But I can honestly say this has been the best relationship out of them. Antonio literally wouldn’t stop talking about Lovino ever since they met, heck he still doesn’t. Even before this went romantic. I’m not really close with Lovino yet.. But I do know that he is the one for Antonio, nothing could convince me otherwise. This couple will surely last until the end of time. Thank you Antonio for choosing me to be your best man and also thank you for being here for me even when you were stressed out by wedding planning… And oh yeah, I’ve got a question. Will you be my best man?”.  
Antonio giggled from where he sat and gave a slight nod, “Of course mi amigo!”.   
A week later Gilbert and Matthew were at home, Gilbert had just recovered from his sunburn. They sat at the table, each cradling a hot chocolate and staring at the other. Gilbert was the first to break the silence. “Matthew, I love you so much..”. Matthew smiled softly and replied.  
“I love you too Gil.. Where’d that come from all the sudden?”   
“I just want you to know I love you.. That’s all. And also, I can’t wait to marry you.” Matthew's smile stuck.  
“I can’t wait either. You know, you give me a feeling I’ve never known before.. You make me feel wanted.” Matthew went into flashback.   
His late teenage years were terrible. He was usually forgotten and no one would listen to what he had to say. His brother was the only one who provided a listening ear but even then, Alfred had a hard time caring and listening. Francis and Arthur were always gone so they couldn’t help very much either. Matthew unfortunately slipped into a bad depression. He couldn’t bring himself to find a reason to live, but those times when Alfred was out with his friends and Matthew was sure his parents weren’t home, and he cut himself or took pills he couldn’t bring himself to do enough damage to end it either.   
Gilbert well knew of these things and he tried to help Matthews feelings stay positive by always being there for him. Gilbert had traced Matthews scars on his arms sometimes when they were exposed. He never understood how such a wonderful person could come out of such a tortured soul.   
Matthew had almost fully overcome his depression when he turned eighteen, but thats only because Francis caught him cutting himself when he was seventeen and got Matthew a therapist. From then Matthew learned how to deal with his emotions in ways that wouldn’t cause self harm. By the time he was eighteen he really didn’t care how invisible he was, he always found the positive and lived for the next day. Then after a few years of living from day to day he met Gilbert and found true happiness.  
Gilbert caught onto the look on Matthews face.. Gilbert could read him like a book those days. Gilbert sat his mug down and went over to Matthew, hugging him. “Matthew, you’ve always been wanted. How can you not want something that's absolutely perfect?”. Matthew hugged Gilbert back with a sorrowful smile.  
“Thank you Gil, it means a lot.”. They just stayed like that, holding each other, for awhile. No more words were said but the gesture spoke for itself.  
The day after though, nothing but joy surrounded the couple. They were making some more wedding plans and being rather goofy while doing so. By the end of the day the venue was booked, they were measured for their tuxes, their tuxes were ordered, their flowers were picked out, and their invitations were sent out. They weren’t one hundred percent ready but they knew that by their set date in April they would be.   
Now hold up! They got engaged in January and their wedding was to be in April? Yes! Three months was all they needed to be ready. The week before their wedding was jam packed. That Sunday was their first big event.  
They had invited Lovino, and Antonio along with Francis, Arthur, and Alfred over to have dinner. Gilbert and Matthew had forgot about the dinner until noon and they had to rush out to the store to get some things to make. While in the store though, Gilbert was letting loose and trying to amuse Matthew in doing so. Gilbert danced around the aisles and sung his heart out to the lyrics of any song that came over the stores speakers.   
Matthew of course did get a kick out of the actions. He was following the albino around, throwing the things they needed in their cart, trying not to laugh because he knew once he did he’d completely lose it. Matthew made it back to the car with Gilbert carrying all the groceries. It wasn’t until they were actually seated in the car when Matthew laughed. No in fact, he didn’t just laugh, he lost it.   
He was laughing from deep inside his chest and it hurt, but he couldn’t stop. Gilbert bore a glance at his fiance and quirked his eyebrows. “What is it birdie?”. Matthew started to cry as he laughed.  
“Y-you! I-I” Matthew paused to let some more hard laughs pass. “I couldn’t lose it--” Again a wave of laughter took him over. “--in there or we would’ve never got our shopping done!!”. Gilbert was smirking from ear to ear realizing that he was the cause of Matthew’s laughter. “G-god Gil! You’re perfect!”.  
“Nien Mattie, you are the perfect one.”. Matthew’s laughter calmed down.   
“Maybe.. We’re both perfect? And that’s why we are together?”. Gilbert had began to drive home at this point.  
“Maybe.. But you know, I know a lot about religion.. And.. They say that God.. He created all men equal.. I think he broke that rule when he made you.” Prussia was a very very religious country and so Gilbert had learned many things from his people. He didn’t agree with some things but he kept his beliefs to himself and let others have their own set of beliefs.   
Matthew blushed, his beliefs and Gilbert’s were similar so the comment did not offend him.   
“Awh, well.. Gil.. The rule was broken when he made you too then. Obviously.”


	13. Chapter Twelve ~ Our Last Night as Boyfriends.

Making dinner was a slow process ( not really, but the couple was goofing off an awful lot). This time in the kitchen Matthew was the one to touch Gilberts butt. The Prussian laughed and winked at Matthew. The Canadian returned an innocent smile and tilted his head. “Keep it up Williams, then I’ll have to tell your parents why dinner isn’t ready. Watch their reactions when I say, ‘Yes, Francis, and Arthur you heard me right, dinner isn’t ready because your son kept touching my butt!’”   
Matthew made a noise in the back of his throat, “Well it’s not my fault that my fiance happens to have a very cute butt that by the way is very squishable and attractive.”. Gilbert laughed again.  
“Oh is it now?” He continued cooking as he questioned Matthew.  
“Yeah, eh!”. Gilbert smiled at the bowl he was cooking in as he mumbled,   
“Not as cute as yours though..”  
“What was that Gil?”   
“Nothing, nothing at all..” His thin smirk drew up the corners of his lips.  
“Don’t make me throw some flour at you again, Mr. Sassypants.”   
“Is that your only line of defence birdie?” Gilbert stopped mixing to pivot and face Matthew. Matthew stopped chopping vegetables to saunter over to Gilbert and shake his head no.   
“Not my only line of defence..”. He kissed Gilbert, their lips danced for a few seconds before the doorbell rang. They parted the kiss unwillingly. Matthew muttered a quick, “Crap, it’s that time already?”.  
Gilbert whispered back, “I’m telling on you still.” jokingly as the Canadian went over to the door, letting his family in.   
“Bonjour!”   
“‘Ello”   
“Hey!! Sup!?!” Gilbert continued cooking as Matthew greeted his family.  
“Hello you guys!”. The family took off their shoes and all smiled at the decor of the shared house between Matthew and Gilbert. They had seen the house before but that was when they were helping the couple move in.   
“It’s lovely in here Matthew.. Gilbert you must also have an eye for decor too, non?” Francis remarked and Gilbert responded from the kitchen.  
“Nope! Matthew told me how he wanted things arranged and I put them there.” Francis laughed harshly.   
“Well you two did a wonderful job!” Alfred was just looking around idly as Arthur finally spoke,  
“I really do fancy the way it looks in here too! It’s so welcoming and comfortable.” . Alfred nodded and then looked to his brother.  
“I’m so happy for you and Gilbert..” He mouthed softly. Matthew smiled and guided his family farther into the house. Matthew eventually got his family into the dining room, seated around the table. They began to discuss the wedding though Matthew left the conversation pretty soon after it started though to go help finish cooking.   
They finished dinner and by that time the doorbell was ringing again and Gilbert went to answer it. Antonio and Lovino came in, “Hola!” Antonio said as he took off his shoes.   
“Hi!” Lovino said as well. A range of greetings came from the dining room then from Matthew who was currently bringing dinner to the table.   
“Guten tag!” Gilbert chimed in lastly.   
“How are all of you doing?” Antonio asked as Gilbert coaxed him and Lovino into the dining room. After they took their seats answers began flooding in.   
“Grand!” Arthur said with a small polite smile.   
“Très bien!” Francis quickly added in.  
“I’m totes excited!” Alfred nearly yelled.  
“I’m really good.” Matthew said as he sat down, Gilbert taking the seat next to him.   
“Couldn’t be any better.” Gilbert finished off the responses, “And how are you guys doing?” Gilbert asked.   
“I’m doing fantastic!” Antonio said, glancing to Lovino.  
“I’m doing good as well..”   
The conversations of the wedding and how everyone was took up some time and then Antonio brought up a topic that caught everyone's attention.   
“Well now that Lovi and I are married we’ve been looking into a surrogate.” The whole table dropped everything they were doing to listen intently. (Not Alfred though, he still ate as he listened). Lovino just nodded through a light blush.  
“Thats awesome! Congrats!” Gilbert broke up the silence.  
“Who will be the father though?” Francis questioned. Matthew gave his dad a weird look as Antonio responded.   
“Well Lovino has a sister who looks just like him and-”   
“I want Antonio to agree to let her be our surrogate. She would totally do it for us and then technically the baby would have Antonios and my DNA.” Lovino interrupted.  
“I find that weird though.. Like what if the child started to ask questions? I wouldn’t be able to look him or her in the face and admit that their aunt was their real mom..” Antonio argued. Lovino’s eyebrows rose, Antonio made some good points but he was still pretty set on what he wanted.   
Gilbert chimed in, “You two are both nations! So why don’t you create a new representative for one of your countries territories?”. Lovino nodded at the thought, almost fully rejecting the idea after putting no thought into it. Antonio actually saved this option in his head though, he figured this was a great alternative for their issue. That conversation continued for almost the rest of dinner.   
The whole group talked for a few more hours afterwards. When everyone had went home Gilbert did the dishes as Matthew went off to the living room. When the dishes were done he stalked into the living room as well. “Hey handsome.” Gilbert said quietly.  
Matthew responded with a smile. A few seconds of silence passed between them but then Matthew actually spoke. “ Hey Gil? Can you teach me some of your dance moves?” Matthew laughed with the joke about their earlier experience in the store.   
“Ja, of course I will birdie.” Gilbert hatched a plan in his head. He went over to the radio as Matthew stood. He put in a C.D that was some of their favorite love songs. “Wanted” by Hunter Hayes came on and Matthew was surely confused. “I hope you don’t mind a more formal lesson..Hm birdie?”.  
“N-no. Not at all..?” Matthew was still confused. As Gilbert walked over to him his heart sped up though and he just went with it.   
“Okay so first, I’m going to put my hands around you waist and that means yours would go around my shoulders.” Matthew caught onto what Gilbert meant now. He did as instructed. “So we just shift back and forth first..”  
“Okay.. Simple enough.”. The radio softly sung ‘You gotta know you’re wanted too. Cause I wanna wrap you up. Wanna kiss your lips.. I wanna make you feel wanted.’ Gilbert was focusing on Matthew’s face as they shifted. The radio added in once more, ‘ Wanna hold your hand and never let you forget it.. Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted.’   
Gilbert spoke, “Ok so now we’re going to shift side to side and back and forth at the same time?.. I think?.”. As they did so Gilbert began to subconsciously sing along to the song and he glanced away from Matthew. He didn’t return his attention back to the Canadian until the song had ended and honestly neither one was paying attention to the next song or their dancing as their eyes locked and Gilbert spoke. “ I do make you feel wanted, right birdie?”.  
Matthew tried not to cry, “Y-yes! Of course you do Gil! You make me feel more wanted than I’ve ever felt in my entire life.”  
“Good because I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything I’ve ever wanted before.”   
The dancing ceased .. A humorous break came from Matthew, “Well.. That’s a good thing considering that we are getting married in less than a week now!”   
“Even so.. I still want you, whether we’re married or not.”.  
Matthew smiled warmly and continued dancing, Gilbert following suit as they pulled each other closer. The love songs played on as the dancing got better and slower. Not a spoken word for three songs, then Matthew started up a new topic as “Bleeding Love” closed.   
“Gil, do you think we’ll ever get the chance to like.. Adopt kids.. Or even raise a representative between us? I didn’t even think about all the things that came after marriage and I’m just wondering..”  
“When the day comes that we want to further.. Progress? Our story.. Of course I’d love to.”. Matthew and Gilbert now pulled as close as possible together, resting their foreheads together.   
“I want our stories to be written together until the very end.. Even if we are immortal..” They stopped dancing again to indulge in the comfort of conversation.  
“Trust me birdie, there would be no one else that I would want to finish my story with other than you.. It just wouldn’t be as awesome without you!”   
“And you don’t know how happy that makes me Gil..”. They couldn’t help but kiss. Their minds on each other and the music fading out in the moment.   
“You’re literally my everything..”  
“You’re the reason I wake up in the morning and I realize I must be worth something to wake up next to you.”   
“Mattie! You’ve always been worth something!”  
“Well.. With my past.. And yours.. It just proves that the best things can come from the worst pasts..” .  
Gilbert hadn’t had the best of teenage years either. He wasn’t suicidal but he was bullied and pushed around a lot. His parents (very old nations who were no longer needed) passed when he was only fifteen and a half so he (along with Ludwig whom was eleven at the time) were sent to a foster nations home. They weren’t even in the same home and Gilbert was plagued with depression from that fact. The day he turned eighteen he signed some papers and was free to run his nation and himself on his own. His first act of freedom was getting an apartment. He worked two human jobs aside from being a nation. When he was stable enough he got Ludwig from his foster home and helped raise him. When Ludwig turned eighteen he left Gilbert and their relationship frayed. They hardly spoke. When Gilbert had bad times he didn’t rely on his brother anymore but his friend from the foster home, Antonio.   
“Yes it does.. I agree completely..” Gilbert closed his eyes as he shot back into the present. He buried his face in Matthew’s chest. He’d never broke down in front of the Canadian.. And honestly Matthew didn’t know what to do.. He held Gilbert close and quietly asked,  
“Are you alright?”. He was almost certain that Gilbert was sobbing.  
“I’m fine.. Awesome.. Just a little emotional, it’s just... Well everything at once.. I’m really excited but it’s all a little stressful.”. Matthew sighed and nodded softly,   
“I know Gil, b-but don’t worry it’s not even a week now!”. Gilbert sniffled and backed up and looked at Matthew, smiling just a little.  
“I’m so excited. I really am..” Matthew smiled back.   
“I am too.!”   
The next day the two had to go get their tuxes. Gilbert was dead set on the, we can’t see each other in our tuxes until our wedding, rule so they went straight home and put the tuxes away. They cleaned that night and the next four days were just more stressful preparations being made. On the last night before their wedding night it was their bachelor parties. While getting ready the couple talked. “So, you’re staying with Alfred tonight, right?” Gilbert asked.  
“Yeah, yeah.. Can you believe tomorrow is the day already?”.  
“No, I’m so excited..!”   
“Is this even traditional to have to bachelor parties the night before the wedding?”  
“I dunno, but I really don’t like how we can’t see each other again until tomorrow.”  
“Trust me, I’m not liking it either.. But it’s only a few hours. We will be fine!”. When Alfred came to get Matthew Gilbert was just getting dressed.  
“Oi! Birdie! Do I get a goodbye kiss?” Gilbert said as he stumbled out of the bedroom in a pair of red skinny jeans.   
“I wouldn’t leave without one Gil.” Matthew flew into his fiance’s arms, dropping his bag, he quickly and sweetly kissed Gilbert before picking his bag back up and biding his goodbyes. “Bye Gil, I love you.. I can’t wait to marry you! Text me when you guys get home safely, alright?”  
“I love you too birdie! I can’t wait either. Text me when you get back as well! And also, have fun!”. Matthew nodded and threw a sweet smile over his shoulder at Gilbert.   
Alfred took Matthew to a hockey game.. They didn’t talk a lot because of Matthew’s intense addiction to the sport. When the first half time came they held an actual conversation.   
“How excited are you?”  
“To get married? A bunch!”   
“Ah, Mattie.. I’m so happy for you. You’ve finally found the one..”  
“You’re telling me! Gilbert is a piece of heaven on earth.. I couldn’t have asked for a better man. I can’t even correctly focus on this game because my mind is stuck on Gilbert.”   
“That’s really cute, but it makes me feel even more lonely, boo-hoo..”   
“Alfred you’re younger.. Give it some time. Don’t rush it either, it’ll happen when it happens.”. Alfred nodded thoroughly and responded.  
“Yeah, I know. So are you guys like waiting to have sex? Cause you always yelled at me when I asked you about it and..”   
“Well.. I’ll spare you the yelling this time.. But honestly, no we haven’t had sex yet.. We agreed that we’d wait until we got married.. So I’m not sure if it’ll happen directly tomorrow but..”. Alfred smiled, happy that his brother finally opened up to him.   
“That’s a really good thing to be able to know about yourself though. That you were a virgin until you were married!”   
“Okay, let’s stop now. I’m kind of uncomfortable talking about this with my brother.” Matthew said jokingly.  
“Ah! Okay! That’s cool.”  
“I was joking but that’s what brothers are for, right, eh?”.  
The brothers spent the rest of the night at the hockey game, talking about Gilbert and how excited Matthew was. Alfred couldn’t get Matthew to spill any details about the wedding though.  
While Matthew went out with Alfred, Gilbert went out with Antonio, and Lovino. They all went out bowling. “I can’t wait to marry him Antonio.”, Gilbert said when Lovino went up to take his turn.  
“I know how you feel, trust me.” Antonio eyed his husband with a smile.  
“How does it feel when you’re married?”  
“Pretty much the same, but if you really love each other, which it’s obvious you two do, marriage makes everything a bit more passionate and exciting. It also opens more doors to future possibilities! You and Matthew will love it! I can tell. Oh! That reminds me, did you guys write your own vows?”   
“Yeah, we actually did!”  
“That’s wonderful, I was just wondering because you two seemed like the type that would.”   
“We figured it would make the whole experience more…. Memorable. Oh, hows you and Lovino’s finding a surrogate going? Or have you guys looked into the whole new representative thing?”.   
Antonio made sure Lovino wouldn’t hear him before he answered. “He still wants his sister to be the surrogate.. And she’s actually agreeing to it.. I think I might just be coming around to the idea?..” Lovino had started to come back before Antonio had finished answering so they waited until Lovino took his next turn to continue.   
“You don’t have to have sex with her do you? Also. don’t you think Lovino might get a ‘teensy’ bit jealous without being a part of the whole baby thing?”  
“No! Dios no! He really is set on this.. I might do it….. For him.”.   
Gilbert shrugged softly and just nodded, “ Whatever you guys chose to do just know I support your choices.” Antonio smiled and laughed softly.  
“Thank you Gilbert, it means an awful a lot.”.  
They got home at about ten. Antonio and Lovino went to bed after Gilbert assuring them it was fine. Gilbert walked home leaving his best friend a note. He grabbed a few things and went out to his car and texted Matthew, “Hey, sorry we got home an hour ago. We got caught up in conversation.. Are you still up?? Are you even back at your brothers yet??”. A text came nearly a minute later.   
“Oh! It’s ok! Yeah I’m at Al’s. What’s up?”   
“Is Alfred asleep?”  
“Yeah? Why?” and with that Gilbert was off. He went to the very familiar beach and set up a small tent with a bunch of blankets inside of it and a fire in front of it (far enough not to catch it on fire though). He also set up a few tiki lights. He hadn’t had that plan until he was talking to Antonio earlier that night. He got back into his car and started texting Matthew again.  
“You still awake birdie?”   
“Yeah!”, and again Gilbert drove. This time to Alfred’s house.   
He found the room Matthew was in and luckily the window was open. “Birdie!” Gilbert said in a rather loud whisper. Matthew jumped and glanced over.   
“Gilbert! What are you doing here?!”   
“I’m here to retrieve my love!” Matthew of course giggled.  
“Isn’t this against the rules Gil?” Gilbert shrugged.  
“Yeah, probably, but you’re someone I don’t mind breaking the rules for.” Sure enough after writing a note to Alfred, Matthew was out the door and in Gilbert’s car.   
“Where are you taking me Gil?” Matthew said quietly.   
“Oh somewhere.. A secret rendez-vous.”. When they got to the beach Matthew’s face lit up.   
“What did you?.. How did you?.. Oh my gosh Gilbert!”. The couple got out of the car and went to the lovely setup. Matthew was in awe.  
“I realized this day was our last day unmarried and that this wasn’t in fact something we should celebrate apart but together. I’m so amazingly grateful Mr.Williams that you have agreed to join me in my forever, but tomorrows the first day we start that thing called our forever and plus I wanted to make our last day as just boyfriends memorable.” Matthew was grinning happily. Gilbert had done this for no reason at all and it was truly enchanting.   
“Gilbert, this is great.. My god, thank you so much, I love it!” Snuggling by the fire was great. The April cold was kind of harsh but when the couple finally huddled together in the tent under all of the blankets it was so worth it.


	14. Chapter Thirteen ~ A Wedding, and a New Beautiful Beginning.

The two fell asleep only when Gilbert had set an alarm.. and awoke to incoherent screeching and their tent being unzipped.   
Antonio, Alfred, and Lovino were all there screaming different things. Matthew and Gilbert were confused for a second but then they quickly realized what that day was. “You guys? Seriously?” Alfred questioned the two.   
“We’ve got a lot to do, not enough time!” Antonio said looking rather stressed out. Gilbert bore a glance at his phone as he groggily rubbed his eyes, eight o-clock. Oh god, time was running out. They had slept in an hour after the alarm, an hour less they had to get prepared.  
Alfred practically picked Matthew up as he said, “Ok, we’re going now!”.  
Matthew called out to Gilbert, “I love you.. I can’t wait!..”. Gilbert smiled to himself and called back,  
“I love you too! Me either, like I can’t wait!”. He stood and went out to Antonio and Lovino only moments later. The two looked like disapproving parents when they caught sight of the albino. “I’m sorry, but I had to. I couldn’t not be with him the night before the most.. One of the most important days in our life together.” Gilbert said with a shameful grin and Antonio gave in, smiling and laughing even at his friend.   
“Ok, alright, you're off the hook but we have got to go!”. Lovino still wasn’t amused but he no longer looked like he was going to murder the Prussian.  
They drove to Antonio’s house and all began to get ready. Gilbert showered and then dressed. He was in a black suit with a red vest, a white button down, and a red bow tie. He let his hair dry where it fell. He looked incredibly handsome to say the least, the fact his eyes matched his vest was even more flattering. Antonio and Lovino showered, because Antonio was Gilberts best man he was dressed similar to Gilbert. Lovino though still a part of Gilberts wedding party, was dressed in a white tux with a red vest, a black button up, and a white tie, though highly untraditional it looked very nice.   
Matthew was getting ready with Alfred, Matthew showered quickly as well before getting dressed. He too was in a black tux, but his vest was light purple with a matching tie. Alfred, being Matthew’s best man, was also dressed similarly. Matthew looked nothing shy of handsome as he and his brother took their leave.   
When Antonio, Lovino and Gilbert left, Gilbert could barely sit still as they drove to the venue. The couple was kept apart even upon getting to the church.   
Everything was gorgeous in the main room. The aisle was lined with purple satin, rose petals arranged in an exact pattern across it. There were light Iris’ on everyone’s seat. Everything else was simple but so perfect. People began flooding in about an hour before the wedding. Gilbert and Matthew stayed in the separate corridors freaking out with their respective wedding parties. Antonio was calming Gilbert down as the time creeped closer to the wedding. Gilbert had added stress because he’d invited Ludwig to be in his wedding party in hopes that maybe it would help them grasp a better hold on their relationship, Ludwig wasn’t showing up and the wedding was mere minutes away. His stress level skyrocketed. Matthew was freaking out because of how close he was to becoming Gilbert’s husband. Ludwig did show up right before the wedding began.   
Gilbert stood up at the alter with the priest, the music wasn’t organ but harp. It was so much more original and it gave the wedding an elegant edge. Gilbert’s eyes swept the crowd as the music chimed and his wedding party walked the aisle gracefully. The party was small but he could’ve cared less. They stood at the alter in this order, Ludwig, Lovino, and Antonio. Antonio being the closest to Gilbert. Matthew’s party came after, walking just as gracefully. Gilbert’s heart beat fast as he caught sight of Matthew’s last party member, Francis. More so what Francis had walking beside him. Matthew.   
Matthew’s heart started to beat fast as well when he caught sight of Gilbert. The music came to a stop as Francis and Matthew came to a halt in front of the alter. The priest spoke out, “We are gathered here today to witness a beautiful, new, chapter in Matthew and Gilbert’s life. Who gives Gilbert to be married?”.  
Ludwig looked to the priest and said proudly, “I do.” The priest continued.  
“And whom gives Matthew to be married?”. Francis was already getting emotional as he responded,   
“Arthur and I.” He walked Matthew up to Gilbert, joining the couple’s hands before going to stand up with Matthew’s wedding party. It was made up of Alfred, Arthur, and Francis. The priest again continued,  
“Today as Gilbert and Matthew say their vows, we are privileged to witness the wondrous, joyous love of a new beginning! May their marriage be filled with happiness, faithfulness, love, and trust. The vows about to be exchanged are to represent what had been true, how the two feel, and their promises of what is to come. I ask that we all take a moment to pray for the couple’s wellbeing.” A dead silence blanketed the church. The sun shone through the stained glass windows of the church for a few seconds then disappeared behind the clouds again. When everyone had concluded their prayers the priest looked to Gilbert and nodded, Gilbert locked eyes with Matthew, letting go of one of Matthew’s hands and pulling out a piece of paper.  
“Matthew Williams, today we stand in front of all our friends, our family.. And we are taking one of the most important steps in our lives. Mr.Williams, you have already given me so much. You are quite literally the best thing that’s happened to me. I’ve loved you since I met you but it’s strange to think I didn’t say a thing until a year later. It was a shock to know that you were in love too. My friends and brother all approved of you and said you were the one, but they were just reassuring what I already knew. You have no clue how hard it was for me to wait a year to propose to you. The day I’ve waited for since the first time we went on a date is finally here. I promise you that I will always be loyal, truthful, faithful, loving, caring, and everything you need. I also promise you my forever. Matthew I love you more than I could ever write.. And I cannot wait to be married.. So with that being said, through sickness, health, rain, shine, through everything, I do.”   
Matthew sniffled through a smile as Gilbert put his vows back. He in turn retrieved and read his own. “Gilbert the first time we met I wasn’t sure how I felt about you. Everyone always told me you were loud, had a big ego, and were self-centered. You proved them all wrong. Yes you might call yourself awesome a lot, but you aren’t lying. You’ve definitely proved to me that in no way are you self-centered, you are the exact opposite. I know we’ve discussed this before but you’re so perfect.. Right now I am promising so many things to you, I shall not hurt you, I will not leave you, I will be truthful, faithful, and everything inbetween. The most important thing I’m promising you is my eternal love. Gilbert Beilschmidt I love you like I’ve never loved anything before. Under any circumstance I want to be beside you. No matter what challenges we have to face I put all my faith into these two words, I do.” Rings were exchanged and then the priest nodded to the couple.   
The whole crowd was emotional including the wedding parties. The priest spoke among the tears, “You may now kiss.”   
The two wasted no time and shared their first kiss as a married couple. It was passionate visibly so and it received several wolf whistles from the people watching. After the kiss Gilbert and Matthew walked down the aisle, oh so close together with their hands locked together. They went straight out to the limo and began to just eye each other happily. Matthew was the first to talk, “We did it.”. Gilbert smiled and responded,  
“How do you put your words so well? Your vows were incredible!”. Matthew giggled softly and shrugged.   
“Your vows were good too you know.”   
“Oh whatever Willia- Oh wait.. I.. I can’t call you that anymore can I?” Gilbert’s signature smile played on his lips.  
“Yeah! Thats why I married you! So you can’t call me Williams anymore!” Matthew said jokingly.   
“Well you did it, so congrats!” Gilbert still smirked.   
The wedding party had their own limo and they were all gushing on the wedding and the vows. It was perfect and nobody disagreed. “I can’t believe our baby is married.” Francis said to Arthur.  
“Well one of the two anyways.” Arthur said smirking at Alfred. Alfred rolled his eyes softly and shrugged.   
“Think what you want, I’m actually.. trying stuff out right now.” Francis mock punched Arthur,   
“Leave the boy alone! It’s better to wait and marry someone whom you actually love than to rush into something recklessly!” .  
Antonio broke in trying to avoid a fight. “Well I think Gilbert and Matthew moved a bit fast but there is no doubt in my mind that they were made solely for one another.”


End file.
